oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Qasarhog Yanbaal
| epithet = (with Lancaster Hecate) | jva = Shouma Yamamoto | Funi eva = | age = 34 (1576, Debut) | bounty = 400,000,000 (Frozen) | status = Alive | birth = 1542, June 18th | doriki = | height = 9'0" ft (274cm) | weight = 210lbs (95kg) | dfname = Kami Kami no Mi | dfename = Paper-Paper Fruit | dfmeaning = Paper | dftype = Paramecia }} "White Crow" Qasarhog Yanbaal, often nicknamed just "Yan", is an infamous pirate, the captain of the Space Pirates, and one of the Shichibukai, with a frozen bounty of 400,000,000.Isle of Genesis: Blumenthal Gerhard mentions Hecate's and Yan's frozen bounties. A man of business, Yan tends to present himself in rather peculiar manners, showcasing a happy exterior. Infamous for his might and wits, Yanbaal inforces his duty as a Warlord through the Grand Line, be it through direct combat or negotiations. For that very reason, he retained his ties in the Underworld as , seeking to interrupt various deals in favor of the World Government. Appearance ... ... ... ... Gallery YanQ.jpg|Yanbaal's full appearance. Personality Yan is shown to have a sort of laid-back behavior, being very carefree and straight when dealing with things, despite pausing at times when he is talking. He tends to smile a lot when engaging in communication. Yanbaal is seemingly oblivious to the fact he has an intimidating presence, frowning when people are surprised at his sudden appearances.Operation: Elbaf: Kettle's sudden exit makes Yan smile and question what's wrong. The Shichibukai doesn't like when people assume things about him, quickly scolding someone for taking hasty conclusions.Operation: Elbaf: Yan scolds Cazzar and Catrina. He also doesn't like when he has to repeat orders or statements to someone. Even if he has repeated himself, Yan is willing to give people a chance and back off from his business, showing off immense patience when dealing with people. He was also patient when listening to Ashley's arguments, remaining completely silent as means of agreement.Beneath Cursed Tides: Ashley explains everything as Yan agrees silently. Despite it, he doesn't seem to be bothered by what he deems as hypocrisy, going as far as to be one himself at times, seen when he told Barney Kettle to not think low of himself yet calling him scum. Oddly, Yanbaal likes to refer to someone by their Epithet, identifying people due to their most notable characteristics. When interacting with said people, Yan may even become casual, despite not knowing them personally.Operation: Elbaf: Yan identifies the present characters by their prominent characteristics. Yanbaal, like most characters, has a unique style of laughter, it being "Kakakakaka", something which is almost always used. Relationships Shichibukai Yanbaal shares casual relationships with, at least, two of the Shichibukai, only proving just how laid back he truly is. Despite their different ideals, they all work together just fine and often team up for missions. Lancaster Hecate Lancaster Hecate is arguably the closest member to Yanbaal amongst the Shichibukai, both knowing each other the longest as well. He adresses her by the nickname "Cate", while she calls him "Yanba". Although not clear if they are exactly friends, they greet, talk to, and look after each other constantly, all while bearing crazy smiles. Yanbaal seems not to care about Hecate's outlook in life and, instead, even supports it, going as far as to use the same terms she uses when around her. ... Bimore O. Jack Raven D. Sora Benjamin Tabart Kenway Veno Buster D. Amaka Pirates Veno: Yanbaal has expressed a lot of interest in Veno, one of the most notorious pirates around. This was specially shown when Yan visited Veno's workplace, Nassau, and constantly voiced his destination as doing business with the man himself. Ascalon: Freyja: Crowley Alistair: Rum Dealers Barney Kettle: Cazzar: Catrina: Killer Jones: Ashley: Despite her sudden appearance, Yanbaal was not wary of Ashley and agreed to help her with dealing the Rum, only so that he would meet Veno. However, he didn't exactly do much of his job, which implies he was not being truthful to her. After knowing that Ashley betrayed them all, Yanbaal held no grude against her or whoever she was. Instead, he just opted to leave Elbaf and report to the Government. Marines Powers & Abilities Possessing a former bounty of 400,000,000 shows how much Yanbaal was viewed as a threat to the world as a whole. As a member of the Shichibukai, Yanbaal's presence has not diminished, regarded as influential and feared throughout all the seven seas, furthermore, being a member of the Warlords means that Yanbaal makes up a portion of the Three Great Powers. This also makes it where he is considered one of the strongest pirates around. Both Lancaster Hecate and Bimore O. Jack, two of his Shichibukai comrades, even agree that the former and Yanbaal may just be enough to deal with an entire division of the Xros Pirates. Notably, they don't even march on with a proper plan and manage to obtain victories, which proves those claims true. By his lonesome, Yanbaal could push back a New World Veteran such as Crowley Alistair, overpowering him through tactics and might, despite not obtaining a clear victory. The fact that someone like Jack, considered a runner-up for Strongest Swordsman, even has faith in his and Hecate's skills speaks volumes of Yan's might. Barney Kettle, a notorious pirate, chose to not engage Yanbaal during the whole Operation of Elbaf, and deemed the other Pirates foolish for fighting him. Moreover, Yan's feats, alongside Hecate's, were such that the rest of the Notch Pirates decided not to engage them at all. Physical Prowess With his immense strength and resilient muscles, Yan is capable of easily pushing people several yards, be it by actually throwing them, or lightly hitting them. His mere punches can create pressure missiles, shaking an entire hill, while his stronger ones break whole forests and mountains. This physical might gets even higher once Yanbaal makes use of his many paper constructs, specially his weapons, and Haki to the point the air waves they cause can push the sea away, cause hurricanes, and partially cut far-away structures. Almost as if everything around him is doomed to react to his actions. Yan is quite fast. He can catch all of Killer Jones' bullets and even throw some of them back at him, at the same time. All the while, he sneaked behind the Pirate and punched him before he could react. ... ... ... Fighting Style Devil Fruit ... ... Having mastered the Devil Fruit, Yan has awakened its powers, becoming capable of turning other things into paper and produce it from anywhere else.Cast Away: To proceed with his plan, Yan says he has awakened the Kami Kami. Haki Yan can use Haki,Operation: Elbaf: Yan battles Jones and Catrina. much like any other dweller or experienced pirate from the New World. Busoshoku So far, he has been shown to know Busoshoku Haki, using it to increase his defense and offense. Wit & Knowledge Yanbaal has quite a lot of knowledge about the world and its characters. He identifies all of the Pirates at Nassau and Elbaf by their epithets and characteristics, not missing a single piece.Cast Away: Yan tries to motivate Kettle. Tabart considered him to be smarter than the rest of the group, although, Yan says that being a Shichibukai doesn't automatically make him smarter.Thank You: Tabart deems Yan as the most level-headed in the Submarine. He can develop plans rather quickly. Despite the Rum Dealers' limited time before the submarine sank, Yanbaal could develop a plan involving his own powers, and Kettle's and Tabart's, although he didn't know everything about them.Cast Away: Yan develops a plan with his, Kettle's and Tabart's powers. Miscellanous Abilities History Past Rising Pirates Saga Operation Elbaf Arc ...Operation: Elbaf: A member of the Black Hand Pirates introduces Yan. Yonko Wars Saga Crossing Debts Arc Roman Numerals Arc Red's Murder Arc Bounty |} Quotes Major Battles Trivia Behind the scenes *He is based on Void Dark from the Disgaea Series. *Yan shares his laughter style with Sai, Kakakakaka. Extras *He is the author's first character on the wiki.http://oproleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/Qasarhog_Yanbaal?oldid=4327 References Category:DamonDraco Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Shichibukai Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Captains Category:Underworld Brokers Category:Syndicate Category:Space Pirates Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Awakened Devil Fruit Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users